Taboo
by stopthisgirl
Summary: Hanna finds herself feeling closer to Caleb than anyone else in her life. But could A ruin her chances to a relationship where she felt she could just be herself in?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so I'm not such an active PLL show watcher, but I have read all the books. I think that gives me some right to write this little story. I've been keeping up with the last few episodes and may I say, I LOVE CALEB. If only he was in the books, I would've like Hanna so much more… Anyways, I've realized there is only one Hanna/Caleb story and I've already read it and want more… haha so here's one for all the other deprived people ;) **

**I also added a few little details that I think only happened in the books. They're not essential for the story, so if you didn't read the books you'll still understand everything else. Enjoy!**

**I do not own **_**Pretty Little Liars**_

*.*

"Hanna, I saw Sean yesterday at Starbucks; how are you guys doing?" Ms. Marin asked her daughter while the latter poured cereal into a bowl.

"Oh, just amazing, Mom," replied Hanna sarcastically as she pulled out a spoon and threw it into her dryflakes that seemed to be her breakfast.

"I know you guys broke up for whatever reason," her mother speedily said as she threw keys into her purse and ran around the kitchen scrounging papers as she went, "but he was a nice boy. No reason why you can't try it again."

"I'll get right on that," Hanna said dryly as she crushed her cereal in her bowl with her spoon. The thought of eating was only making her angrier, despite the words her mother was saying. As she continued speaking, all Hanna could do was think about the boy living in their basement next to the furnace. She made herself wonder why, even though she clearly knew the reason. She smiled to herself as Ms. Marin called goodbye and quickly ran out the door.

"Is it safe?" Caleb called from behind the basement door. Hanna smiled and fast walked to the door and eagerly opened it.

"Did you really just hear that whole thing?" she asked almost embarrassed that her mom still mentioned the _word_ Sean.

"Well…" Caleb started, smiling into Hanna's eyes, "pretty much, yeah." Hanna pushed her cereal across the counter and into his reach. He grabbed the bowl and spooned the crushed findings into his mouth. He raised his eyebrow looking towards the blond.

"What did you do to this cereal?" he asked, holding it out arms length in front of him.

"Nothing?" Hanna replied, clearly dumbfounded.

"Then why did you give it to me if you had poured it for yourself?" Caleb asked, setting it down and walking towards Hanna.

"I just didn't want it anymore," she answered, stepping away from him and turning her head. A must have told him something. No one ever notices. Naomi and Riley must have told him after A made her tell them. A was behind it. A was always behind it.

"What are you thinking about?" Caleb asked her, noticing her scared expression.

"That maybe you shouldn't stay here anymore," Hanna whispered shakily, afraid that he could _be_ A. Maybe that was his plan all along. Maybe he wanted her to fall for him in effort to get closer to her than he could from just watching her and learning all her secrets. Wait, did she just admit to herself that she was falling for Caleb?

"What did I do now?" Caleb asked the way all boys do when they sense something is wrong. Hanna turned towards him again and locked eyes. She remembered the way he listened to her the night she was crying because Aria stopped talking to her. She remembered the way he called her over in the library, telling her she owed him. She remembered his smile that she never really saw until she spent time with him. She remembered his desperate eyes when the school had kicked him out from spending the night there. How could she accuse him of doing something as dark as being A? She couldn't be getting that paranoid. Could she?

"Do you ever feel like someone's always watching you?" Hanna said aloud, unable to stop her mouth from connecting with her thoughts that she usually pushed to the back of her mind.

"Do you?" Caleb asked her, concern flooding his eyes as they darted from window to window. Hanna gave a half smile at his hidden care for her. She stepped towards him, thinking of actually telling him something. Hey, A would probably make her at some point in the future anyways.

"It's just with all these windows I sometimes get a little creeped out at night," Hanna laughed out, trying to push the subject away. Caleb just smiled and nodded, respecting her wanting to keep some things private. He walked back to the cereal and pushed it around with the spoon.

"So this cereal is perfectly fine to eat?" he asked her, one eyebrow raised. His usual expression that drove Hanna crazy.

"Yes, if you don't mind the few that I crushed while my mom was talking about Sean." Hanna rolled her eyes at the sound of his name. Caleb smiled and shook his head as he continued eating his cereal. Hanna took a sigh of relief, but it was too soon.

"So, how are you feeling today?" He questioned her. Hanna didn't understand the question but he didn't seem to mean anything more by it.

"Fine?" Hanna told him, not sure what he was trying to get at.

"Last night I heard you. After your mom left, you had takeout and then got sick from it," Caleb told her in an obvious tone. Hanna turned pale. "So are you feeling better today?"

"Oh yeah, much better," Hanna said with a fake smile and tried to busy herself by putting away the empty cereal box. Caleb dropped his spoon in his bowl loudly.

"So, that's what really happened? You just got sick from it, right?" Caleb questioned, as if he already knew everything. But Hanna was afraid, he did. The thoughts of A interfering suddenly flooded into her mind again and everything that was connected to her nerves broke down. She couldn't really move and breathing suddenly became a task that she couldn't find herself fulfilling easily. But she shut her eyes and did three yoga breaths; like Ali had taught her to do. She turned around to meet Caleb's scared eyes with an agenda.

"Who told you," Hanna demanded coldly, advancing towards Caleb with clenched fists. Caleb stood from his seat at the breakfast bar but took only one step back.

"No one needed to tell me, Hanna," he said quietly. Hanna raised her arms to push him but he grabbed both her forearms and stopped the attack. Both struggled until Hanna found her face feeling wet. A single tear was falling down her face and she couldn't control it. Caleb stared into her eyes as they searched for something in his. He was hunting for the same thing in Hanna's glossy eyes. His grip on her arms loosened and Hanna became completely still. Caleb eventually let go and pulled Hanna into his chest, putting both arms protectively around her. Hanna wrapped her arms around his back and listened to his heart beat. She couldn't remember a time like this; a time where she never wanted to leave someone's arms.

"I'm okay," was all Hanna could say; Caleb tightened his grip around her as she did with him. For the first time, she felt that maybe she was okay. With Sean, all she ever felt was pressured. Pressured to be the perfect girl that everyone saw her to be. Pressured to keep an image that Ali had planted in her mind those years ago. Pressured to never go back to a time where she felt different from everyone else. But with Caleb, she felt okay. She felt she could get on with her life being comfortable. She felt happy that there was someone who not only noticed it, but cared enough to tell her. She felt okay with Caleb. Only with him. And just as she was drifting off into a world where feeling stopped, she felt lips touch the top of her head. His lips. He kissed her hair. _He_ did.

"Good, because I happen to like _you_," Caleb told her, letting her go from their embrace, a moment Hanna was dreading. But she smiled after realizing what he just said. He smiled as well, but looked around the room, finding her wallpaper to be very interesting all of a sudden. Hanna wiped her face clean from any makeup that could've been smudged, but half way through, she thought, _what's the point_? She really did feel comfortable around Caleb.

As he kept looking around the room, and then to his shoes, Hanna pushed him playfully. Their eyes connected and one could feel the other being drawn closer. But suddenly, Hanna's phone beeped. The sound from a text message from an unknown number. Her heart sank to the floor, her eyes stung with tears, and her lungs forgot how to operate. She put her hand on Caleb's chest to stop him from coming closer and pulled out her phone from her back pocket. _One unread text message from – Unknown Number._ She opened it as Caleb watched.

**I wonder what Sean would be thinking if he knew what I just saw. Or Lucas? Or Mommy Marin? Or maybe I could just show them the video I got last night of you after Chinese takeout. **

**-A**

"Hanna?" Caleb questioned, after reading the text. She looked up and quickly closed the message, trying to think of an excuse. But her mouth must have connected with her heart instead.

"Caleb, please help me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers and silent readers out there! I keep watching to promo for next week's episode on YouTube… I don't think I can wait a whole week for Hanna and Caleb to finally hook up! So right now, fanfiction is all I really have. And there is still only one story for this couple, besides my own, so I'll just right another chapter to satisfy myself. Oh and the other deprived people of course.**

**Again, I may have used some details from the book that didn't make it to the TV show, but they are not essential to knowing exactly what is going on. **

**I do not own **_**Pretty Little Liars**_

*.*

"Hanna, what's going on?" Caleb asked after Hanna shoved her phone into her pocket and started searching for her bag for school.

"Look, I just can't tell you," Hanna told him, it breaking her heart with every single word, "this isn't working." Caleb's eyes fell to stare at the unpolished floor. His hands met his sides after they had tried to plead Hanna to come back to him. His head hung with sorrow that he had just lost that within seconds. But he quickly regained composure.

"I'm just the guy that lives in the basement anyways, right? You don't even have to make eye contact with me," he told her, smirking at his belongings as he packed everything up. Hanna turned to him.

"Caleb," Hanna said distressed, wishing she hadn't opened that message while he was right there.

"Is the princess talking to me?" he questioned sarcastically. Hanna looked at him with her glossy eyes and took a step forward; but Caleb stopped her before she could get closer.

"Someone obviously doesn't like me," he voiced, pointing at her pocket where her phone was, "and you can't blame them." Caleb swung his backpack around his shoulder and walked to the front door. "I'll catch the bus," he called to her before he closed the door behind him. Hanna was about to run after him, but her phone beeped from her front pocket. _This isn't happening_, Hanna thought, too afraid to open the message. She slowly reached down and clasped her phone tightly. She pushed the read button, not wanting to let it go so it wouldn't open. But she eventually had to.

**$1000 if you kiss Caleb in the hallway today. Don't you think Mommy Marin would appreciate a little help?**

**-A**

Hanna knew how much she hurt Lucas after she danced with him for money from A. She knew how guilty she felt the night after. But she also knew how she helped her family get through that week with real dinner instead of takeout and still living in their home. She didn't know what to do.

But it's not like she would be leading Caleb on. She was starting to feel something with him she hadn't felt with anyone else. She had wanted to kiss him last night, so what could be the consequences? Besides the fact that the entire school would see her, and she knows what they would think. But did that really matter? The real question was, would Caleb let her?

*.*

"Hanna? Are you okay?" Aria asked her, waving her hand in front of her face. They were standing at Hanna's locker, but instead of listening to Aria's side of the conversation, Hanna was searching the halls for Caleb to go to his locker, which was coincidentally right across from hers.

"Oh yeah, I'm just looking for…" she trailed off as she scanned the crowd of people for the sixth time. "Hey, have you seen Caleb?" she asked, scrounging for a clue.

"Okay, are you guys dating now?" Aria asked, slightly laughing it out.

"Is there a problem with that?" Hanna retorted, standing up straight from her leaning position against the lockers. Aria cocked an eyebrow.

"He's living in your basement. I don't think your mom would be too happy to know he's also your boyfriend," Aria replied, afraid Hanna was getting sucked into something she didn't know about. "I mean, what do you really know about him anyways? He seems like some sketchy kid who's just looking for money. Hanna, he could be stealing from you."

"Aria, have you ever even talked to him?" Hanna snapped. "He may seem like that, but he's a person. Just like you and just like me. Sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do to survive," Hanna referenced to the money part. Ironically, she was about to do the same thing Aria was scolding Caleb for.

"Well he's right there," Aria said, pointing down the hall where Caleb was walking from. His gray hat sat comfortably around his head, the back of it slouched and two strands of straight, brown hair framing his tan face. His jeans hung low and looked as if they had been worn by a construction site worker. His black shirt hugged his body and Hanna was sure the whole school could hear her heart pounding. It must have been true because Caleb noticed Hanna out of the corner of his eye. He gave a slight nod and continued to his locker. Hanna noticed that Aria was long gone by now, so she made her advance towards him. But of course, a text interrupted everything.

**I'll give you an extra $200 if you do it in front of Lucas. He's in the cafeteria right now. **

**-A **

Three texts in one day? An extra $200? Hanna needed the money, but she couldn't imagine hurting Lucas anymore than she already did. The look in his eyes the night she told him he couldn't drive her home from the dance replayed in her mind. She couldn't do it to him. She would just have to deal without the bonus.

"Hanna?" Caleb asked her, waving his hand in front of her face the way Aria did just five minutes ago. She shook her head lightly and looked into Caleb's eyes smiling. But he didn't smile back.

"I'm sorry for…whatever happened this morning," Hanna whispered, looking down at his hand, which lay by his side.

"Yeah, I knew you couldn't resist me," Caleb retorted, snapping back to his old self. Hanna smiled, playfully pushing him. Caleb grabbed her hand.

"What if I can't?" Hanna asked quietly, intertwining their hands. She looked from his eyes to his lips. The thought of getting paid to do this slipped from her mind. All she could think about was him; how much she actually wanted this.

"Hanna, we're in the school hallway," he reminded her, seeing Sean over her shoulder talking to one of his lax friends.

But Hanna could no longer resist. She wrapped one arm around the back of his neck and pulled him close. Their lips collided and Hanna felt sparks. She lost touch with the real world and pulled Caleb closer to her, if that was even possible. Their simple peck turned into a passionate kiss where their lips moved in sync with the other's. But they broke apart from the sound of a locker slamming shut right across from them. Hanna looked over Caleb's shoulder and saw Lucas down the hall, phone in hand, and staring at her with hurt eyes. A said he was in the cafeteria. What are the chances of him walking down this hallway at this second. She didn't go to where A had pointed him out in efforts of avoiding this moment.

But why was Lucas holding his phone? What made him get up and go down this hall, one he usually avoided because Hanna's locker was down here. Could A have texted him and told him to come? What a stupid question. A is trying to ruin her life. Of course A was behind it.

But Caleb brought her back from her thoughts. He brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. Hanna really did like him. She didn't care if A gave her the money or not. She just wanted Caleb right now.

*.*

A dark figure stood in a locked office a few feet away from where Caleb and Hanna were standing intertwined. It held out two phones, sending one last message to the boy who was in love with Hanna Marin.

**Hanna did it on purpose, Lucas. She knew you would be in the cafeteria this period, she was trying to hide. Lucky you have me to keep you out of the dark. **

With the other phone, the figure scrolled down to Hanna's contact and opened a text.

**I just saw you and Caleb…care to explain?**

The figure hit send and watched Hanna's reaction to hearing her phone alert her there was a new text message. Then the sigh of relief when Hanna realized it wasn't from an unknown number, but someone she actually knew. Smiling, the mysterious person threw both phones into the backpack on the table, picked it up, and hurried off to class before the final bell rang, taking one last glance at Caleb and Hanna together, $1000 in its clutch, ready to slip it into her locker.

*.*

**A/N: So anyone have guesses to who A is? I'm following the book as to who it is, so if you haven't read them, it really will be a surprise! I think they're suspicious of Ian in the show right now, so if that's the only Pretty Little Liars you know, then you're not completely clueless ;) Please review with criticism! And any guesses about who A is and what will happen next! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm going to keep this a short fic, so I'm probably not going to reveal who A is in this story. It's really just a little Hanna/Caleb fic. Anyways, did anyone see the new promo with the shower scene? I think I died and went to heaven. CALEB IS SO AMAZING. And finally a guy for Hanna that matches her attitude. Anywho, what I am writing in these stories does not pertain to the show. **

**Also, I haven't really kept up with the show, as I've said, but does is ever mention Hanna's bulimia? I know that her mom said she was on a low carb diet, but I haven't heard anything about her being bulimic. And the promos for the show when it was first coming out, Hanna was just a person that steals; eh, I thought it was weird.**

**I do not own **_**Pretty Little Liars**_**, **_**BlackBerry, or Apple.**_

*.*

Hanna sat at her usual lunch table with her three old best friends. She pushed her food around on her tray while she was thinking about what had happened that morning. Seeing Lucas's face really killed her inside. But did that mean she could never have a relationship again? And did she just imply that she and Caleb were in a relationship?

Being a teenager sucks.

"So Hanna," Spencer started as she turned the page of her history book, "Aria told me you were looking for Caleb this morning." The three girls leaned in to hear Hanna's response.

"Why are you guys so interested in this anyways?" Hanna asked, not bothering to look up from her uneaten food.

"Well he just seems sketchy. And who knows if we can trust anyone right now," Emily spoke up, looking around the student filled cafeteria as she whispered. Hanna dropped her plastic fork into her lunch and pushed the tray away from her.

"Are you guys really that paranoid?" Hanna retorted, finally looking up. She stared into Aria's eyes. "Aria, you and Mr. Fitz," she whispered his name, "are dating and have you been suspicious that he's A? No. We're leaving you guys alone, let's leave me alone." Hanna finished and was too angry to look at them anymore. Lucas's hurt expression shot into her mind again and she couldn't take it. She grabbed her bag, got up and searched the cafeteria. She found him and walked over.

"Lucas, can we talk?" Hanna asked when she finally reached his table. He looked up and then turned right back to his lunch. "Lucas, please." He finally got up and walked out of the room, Hanna following his trail.

"What do you want?" he asked her, not wanting anything to do with her.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I never wanted to lead you on or anything—"

"Hanna, I get it. You were just being nice and I fell for it. Now let's just go on with our lives like we used to. You ignore me, and I'll try to ignore you." Hanna felt crushed. There was a point where she did like Lucas. He treated her so much better than Sean ever did. But they just weren't meant to be.

"Lucas, wait," Hanna replied, catching his arm. "There's a girl out there perfect for you. You're really sweet and you care, but I don't deserve you after what I did. But you'd make a perfect boyfriend for any other lucky girl here," Hanna finished, smiling. She hugged him one last time, he nodded and walked away, slightly smiling to himself. Hanna did feel a little better at least. She just hoped Lucas did too.

*.*

The last bell of the school day rang and Hanna couldn't wait to get home. During her last period, French class, she missed the entire lesson of the perfect tense because she was thinking about A. Somehow, the thought of being suspicious of Caleb just kept creeping into her mind. He did kind of come out of nowhere and he was private about his life before Rosewood. She wondered about his birth parents and if she could get him to tell her about them yet.

But what her friends were saying couldn't be right; Caleb was a nice guy. He helped her out when she was curious about James Leelund, the guy her mom went out to drinks with. He saved her when Mrs. Montgomery was trying to get to Philly. And Hanna never even asked him to do those things. And of course, he held her this morning when he found out about Hanna's addiction to looking perfect.

Caleb's just had it rough moving from place to place with foster parents. But Hanna was hoping he'd be able to stay in Rosewood for awhile.

"Ms. Marin, the bell rang," Hanna's French teacher informed her, since she was the only student left in the classroom. The blond flashed an embarrassed smile and hurried to her locker, searching for Caleb.

As she fumbled with her books, she felt someone touch her shoulder. She was about to turn around and karate-chop her way out of it, when the person spoke.

"Drive me home?" Caleb asked her, leaning against a locker next to her.

"I guess, even though I'd have to go so out of my way," she replied smiling, closing her locker and swinging her designer bag over her shoulder.

"I've got say, after this morning, I already have three new customers," Caleb told her, walking towards the parking lot with Hanna at his side.

"Glad I could help," Hanna said, a little distracted by the people staring. But there was something she usually did at a time like this. "I'm Hanna Marin. And I'm fabulous," she said out loud for once. Caleb just looked at her and smiled.

*.*

The two sat in the car silently as they drove back to Hanna's house. Hanna wanted to talk to him about his birth parents, but after asking him at the swim meet, she was a little scared to.

"What's that girl's name again?" Caleb spoke up. "Mona? Yeah, she scared me."

"Mona? How can she scare you?" Hanna laughed out. Mona was only 5'4" and the word _fight_ to her meant battling over a pair of designer shoes at the mall.

"She asked me to upgrade her phone, and she just seemed," Caleb searched for the right word, "suspicious."

"Well that's just like her. She probably wants to have a better phone than me without me knowing. We do that all the time," Hanna interjected, brushing the situation of her shoulder. Caleb shrugged.

"That sounds like friends?" Caleb questioned, looking to Hanna in the driver's seat. She simply rolled her eyes and tried to change the subject.

"So, am I _worthy_ enough to know about your birth parents yet?" Hanna said quietly, afraid Caleb would be angry.

"Is the princess interested in someone other than herself?" Caleb asked sarcastically as he put one foot on the dashboard of the car. Hanna rolled her eyes and pulled over the car. "What are you doing?" Caleb questioned, a little annoyed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me," she retorted, taking the keys out of the ignition and slipping them into her bag.

"What's there to tell?" Caleb said, staring off in front of him down the road.

"Do you ever see them?" Hanna asked, still looking at him.

"I see my dad in jail when my social worker sets up an appointment." Caleb looked at his knee while his hand picked at a whole in his jeans. Hanna was surprised. She always thought Caleb came from a difficult family, but she didn't think it went as far as jail.

"What's he in jail for?" Hanna asked, barely audible. Her mouth became very dry and she desperately tried to swallow.

"You know what, I think I can just walk. It's not that far," Caleb said as he started to undo his seatbelt.

"No, no, no," Hanna said quickly, grabbing his hand, stopping him from releasing himself from the seatbelt's grasp. Caleb put his hands up and surrendered.

"Why do you even care?" he questioned Hanna while putting both of his feet up now.

"I think I have the right to know. And get your feet down, this is a 2011." Hanna wiped the dashboard clean with her hand as Caleb rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"So who's Alison and why is the whole state obsessed with her?" Caleb asked, clearly clueless of the whole story.

"You really don't know?" Hanna asked, taken by surprise. Alison's investigation was all anyone seemed to talk about in Rosewood and here's Caleb, the new guy. "She was one of my best friends."

"Oh," Caleb said, not expecting that answer. "That explains a lot."

"What does that mean?" Hanna snapped.

"Well a lot of people at school didn't seem to like her that much. I can picture you guys being friends," Caleb smirked at her when he spoke. Hanna slapped his upper arm with the back of her hand. "Ow, you're wearing a ring," Caleb feigned hurt.

"Oh, shut up. But thinking back, I don't even know if I liked Ali that much," Hanna pondered for the first time aloud. She quickly covered her mouth though, guilty for what she had said.

"So what happened? She got kidnapped last year?"

"We were having a sleepover in Spencer's barn. Ali and Spencer got in a fight over the blinds and Ali stormed out. We never saw her again," Hanna choked out. She hadn't talked about that night with anyone other than the people who were there. "And then they found her buried in her family's backyard." Hanna had to look out the window on her side of the car. She looked up and blinked quickly to evaporate her tears.

"He killed my mom," Caleb verbalized. Hanna didn't understand until she realized he was talking about his father. That was why he was in jail. Hanna opened her mouth to reply but he spoke up again. "I know what it's like to feel guilty for not stopping something."

Hanna took the keys out of her purse and put them in the ignition. She grabbed Caleb's hand with her right one, her left on the wheel. Caleb squeezed her hand and never let go until they were outside the Marins' moments later.

*.*

"So you're not going to Arizona anytime soon, right?" Hanna asked as she put a spoonful of macaroni and cheese on two plates. Her mom called about a half hour again saying that she was held up at the office and to have dinner without her. She was expected to be home around 9p.m.

"You are going to miss me," Caleb said smirking, taking his dinner from her grasps and putting down the phone he was working on.

"I told you; it's just reassuring knowing that it's you when something goes bump in the night." Caleb cocked an eyebrow.

"But what do you have to be afraid of?" Caleb asked, setting down his fork and going back to the phone he was currently upgrading.

"So whose phone are you working on?" Hanna asked quickly, ignoring the previous question. Caleb smirked.

"Mona's. She wants new ringtones and faster internet," he replied, continuing his handiwork.

"Mona? Mona Vanderwaal? Are you sure?" Hanna asked, slowly eating her dinner.

"Yes?" Caleb responded, wondering what Hanna was surprised at.

"That's not her phone. Mona just got the new BlackBerry Bold. That's an iPhone." Hanna deliberated the mistakes that could've happened. Caleb could've just gotten the phones confused. But that's something he'd never do. Maybe Mona just gave Caleb someone else's phone to him for them. Maybe she had the money and the other person didn't. Yeah, that's it.

"Well I'm positive this is the phone she gave me, asking to upgrade it for her," Caleb replied, rolling his eyes. "I told you she was suspicious." Just then, a crash came from outside the kitchen window. Fast footsteps could be heard in the fallen leaves resulting from the seasons' change. They got quieter as the seconds passed, stimulating getting farther and farther away.

Someone was watching them. Someone ran away. Someone already saw what they needed to see. And just when Hanna and Caleb thought that person was gone, someone laughed outside a window in the family room, which was across from the kitchen.

"That's what I have to be afraid of," Hanna whispered as Caleb stood up. She grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled him towards her, prohibiting him from walking towards the window, but staying by her side instead.

*.*

**A/N: I'm thinking of just ending it right here. I might continue if I feel the need to make some more Hanna and Caleb moments, but I'm not really sure what else I could have them do. Like they go to school, they come home, Caleb hides. Hmm review with any suggestions and I'll write another chapter! Thank you to those who already have reviewed, they mean a lot to me! And wow, a lot of you have read the books! Most of my friends that watch the show didn't, so I just assumed that was how it was with a lot of people. I gotta say, in the beginning, I never really liked the show because it was so different. But it would be boring if it was exactly the same as the book series, and they deserve some creative freedom. **

**Anyways, please review with ideas for Hanna and Caleb and I'll write another chapter. Otherwise, I think this will be the end :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, so you guys reviewed with some really great ideas and I think I will continue! I'm on break from school right now, so when I go back, I don't think I'll keep up with this, sorry. But the next episode will be out when I go back, where Hanna and Caleb kiss :) **

**Thanks to mmchamp12 and teamtiva for giving me an idea on how to continue! Thank you to everyone else who sent in ideas, I have taken them into mind and am trying to fit them in. These two people are just ones I specifically took ideas from.**

**I do not own **_**Pretty Little Liars.**_

*.*

As Hanna was holding on to Caleb for dear life, she heard the front door handle start to jiggle. She held in a scream and grabbed all of Caleb's things, and pushed him into the basement with her.

"Hanna calm down," Caleb whispered, chuckling. "We're in Rosewood not _the hood_." Hanna was still grasping Caleb's arm, digging her nails into him suppressing a call for help.

"Yeah, tell that to the person that ran me over with a car," Hanna shot back. They were still standing on the basement stairs in the dark, just staring at the door.

"Hanna?" Ms. Marin called from the kitchen. "Where are you?"

"Crap!" Hanna whispered. She grabbed Caleb's hat right off of his head, finally let go of him, and continued up the stairs. When she got to the door, she opened it just enough to slip through, and then quickly closed it so she couldn't see the boy standing a few steps down.

"There you are honey," Ms. Marin said, with an eyebrow raised. "What were you doing in the basement?"

"Oh I was just looking through all my old things. I totally forgot about this hat!" Hanna said, acting her way through. She had lied to her mother plenty of times before. _Yeah mom, I already ate. No mom, I'm not hungry._ This was a piece of cake.

"That's your hat?" Ms. Marin asked, not convinced. Hanna smiled and put it on her head.

"How can you not remember me in this? I used to wear it all the time," Hanna laughed out. She looked around the room seeing if she forgot to pick anything up. And of course, there were two plates of macaroni still out. _Shit._

"Right…So did you have a friend over?" Ms. Marin asked, noticing the dinner still on the counter.

"Uh, yeah. He just left," Hanna said, then closed her eyes and mentally slapped herself in the forehead. She said _he_.

"He?" Her mother just had to catch on. "You didn't have that Calvin boy over did you?" she asked, a disapproving look on her face.

"His name's Caleb, Mom," Hanna retorted, rolling her made up eyes.

"I don't care what his name is. I told you I didn't want you alone with him in this house," Ms. Marin scolded.

"Mom, I told you we're not going to do anything," Hanna answered, turning away from her mother and cleaning up her and Caleb's dinner. Her curled, blond hair could have been used as a weapon she moved so sharply.

"Han, this guy is just a rebound after Sean. It can't really mean anything. Oh, here's an idea; go use Sean as a rebound from Sean," her mother said sharply, piercing the air.

"I really don't want to talk about this, Mom," Hanna replied, practically throwing the dirty dishes into the sink.

"Hanna you can't actually like him," Ms. Marin almost shouted.

"Gosh, why do you and the rest of the world care about who I date? The only reason I went out with Sean was because I knew we would be homecoming king and queen. Maybe I want a boyfriend I actually like," Hanna shouted back at her mom as she made her way towards the basement door.

"Now where are you going?" Ms. Marin questioned tiredly, putting her hand over her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"To put the hat back," Hanna mumbled, opening the door and slamming it behind her. She was so sick of people seeing her in one light; the girl who was at the top of the social food chain. Even her mom put her on a pedestal, but it was a far fall from it. She started to wonder if she was falling from it right now.

She almost forgot Caleb was in the basement until she heard a noise coming from the bottom of the steps. Hanna turned on the light by the door and made her way down.

"I hope you don't mind but I had to wear it," Hanna chuckled. Caleb smiled as he put it back on. "And sorry for everything my mom just said." Hanna blushed, knowing he heard that whole conversation as it got heated. She was hoping he would just forget about it, but hey, this is Caleb we're talking about here.

"So uh," Caleb started. He never really was good with intimate moments, "I guess that's a no to your mom letting me hang around the surface." He looked down to Hanna's hand. She kept a firm gaze at his face.

"I'm sure she could get used to it," Hanna told him smiling. She knew she couldn't stay down here for long or her mother would get suspicious and come looking for her. But right now, she wished she could linger there for the night.

"So," he said, dragging out the _o,_ "boyfriend, huh?" Caleb smirked into Hanna's dark eyes. She could feel a blush creeping up the back of her neck and onto her already hot cheeks.

"We'll see," Hanna told him with a smirk of her own. She kissed his cheek quickly and ran back up the stairs, turning out the lights. Caleb was left with his flashlight for the rest of the night. And as he laid down on his couch for the night, his last thought before he drifted to sleep was about Hanna Marin.

*.*

Caleb woke to the sound of the Marins' doorbell. He heard footsteps down the main stairs and someone open the door. But he couldn't hear exactly who was there. Just muffled voices coming from a floor above him. He quickly got dressed in case he had to make a quick dash out of the house. It was a Saturday and he wasn't sure if Hanna's mom stayed home or went to work for the day. He heard two pairs of footsteps walk from the front door to the kitchen. He quietly crept to the top of the stairs in efforts to hear the conversation.

"Ms. Marin just said there was something for the yearbook she wanted my mom to have and to come over right away," Caleb could hear a voice say. It was a male's and one he recognized.

"Sean, I don't know what you need but my mom just left like ten minutes ago. I could just call you when she gets home," Hanna replied. Caleb could tell she sounded tired. He looked at his watch and realized it was noon. She couldn't have just gotten up now; there was no way she would've answered the door without makeup on. He smiled to his own thoughts.

"I could just wait until she comes home," Sean said, trying to persuade himself back into Hanna's life. The blond rolled her eyes. Sean dumped her; what was he trying to do?

"I think you should go," Hanna said, walking towards the door.

"Han, I just want to talk," Sean told her, almost aggressively. Hanna walked back over and sat down next to him at the breakfast bar. Caleb peeked out of the basement door out of curiosity. Luckily he saw Sean's back turned away from him, so he took a risk and left the basement, walking towards the front door. He made a quick turn and started down the hall that led back to the kitchen. But after seeing Hanna's expression, he decided to just hide behind the wall, listening in.

"Sean, I'm sorry but I don't even really want to be friends at this point. You said some really hurtful things about Lucas, and he's a good friend of mine," Hanna, starting to stand again from her chair next to Sean. But he grabbed her wrist, hard.

"Hanna, he's a loser. And what about this Caleb guy? I saw you two kissing yesterday in school. What happened to you?" Sean questioned, still holding Hanna's wrist firmly.

"Sean, stop you're hurting me," Hanna pleaded, trying to unclasp his fingers around her boney arm.

"With me you could rule the school again. With Caleb, you could rule the garage," Sean insisted.

"Sean, really, let go of me," Hanna pleaded louder this time, hoping Caleb would come in. He took the hint, ran to the front door, opened and closed it, and ran to the two in the kitchen.

"What part of let go don't you understand," Caleb demanded, taking hold of Sean's jacket and pulling him from his chair. He let go of Hanna in efforts of attacking back. But Caleb already had his fist held back, and as soon as Sean faced him, he let it swing, hitting him square in the face. Hanna's hands flew over her mouth, holding in a squeal. "I think you know where the door is," Caleb told him, almost calmly. Sean stood up straight, looked to Caleb then to Hanna, and finally left the house.

"You didn't have to take him out, I just wanted you to make him leave," Hanna said, holding her wrist. "Now my mom will never like you."

"Well I did make him leave," he added, shrugging his shoulders. "Hanna, you're wrist," he pointed out, the bruises already forming.

"Great, she'll probably think you did this to me too!" Hanna complained. Caleb smiled as he looked for a bag of frozen peas. Leave it to Hanna to care about what her mom will think instead of the fact that she was just abused.

"Just put this on it," Caleb said, tossing her the bag of frozen food. "You know if this many people don't like me, I could just find another place to go," Caleb said, staring at Hanna's refrigerator as he closed the door.

"What? No," Hanna said quickly, then blushed. "It's just a few people and I wouldn't really count Sean as a person," Hanna laughed out dryly. Caleb turned around not even smiling. "Don't do this," Hanna pleaded.

"Do what?"

"Break up with me. When we're not even dating," Hanna said quietly. Their eyes connected and she hoped he felt the static.

"Well if Sean's going to be around every corner," Caleb ranted, advancing towards Hanna.

"Why do you care about Sean? Wait, are you jealous of him?" Hanna asked, almost smiling. But when Caleb sighed and looked around the room, she couldn't help but giggle to herself. "Well that's a new one."

"What no, I'm not jealous of him. I mean, look at his hair. It's all," Caleb made gestures with his hands above his head. Hanna's smile grew even bigger.

"Look at your own hair," Hanna laughed out, taking a step closer to Caleb so their faces were only a few inches apart.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair," Caleb defended. "You like my hair," he whispered so his breath brushed Hanna's lips. They both smirked at the other, staring from one eye to the other. Hanna was about to turn away but Caleb cupped her face with his hands.

He leant in slowly and brushed his lips against hers. He could feel her anxiousness as her heart started to beat faster. He finally connected his own lips with hers, and they lingered there for awhile. It was a passionate kiss, disguised as a gentle one. A hard kiss, masked by a soft one. Hanna felt every emotion in that one kiss. Caleb broke them apart, still holding her head in his hands.

"Yeah, I do like your hair," Hanna said as Caleb's hands dropped to around her waist. She grabbed his signature hat and pulled it over his eyes before giving him one last peck before they both heard Ms. Marin's car pull into the driveway, sending Caleb on his way back to the basement.

*.*

**A/N: I don't really know what I was doing at the end. I just got kinda bored and wanted to add something funny in ;) I hope you liked this chapter and please review! The ones so far are very kind and I would like to thank you all! Also, I'm looking for a new title for this story. The one I have now just seems awkward. So any ideas? Thanks again! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, pretty sure this is the last chapter… Enjoy! And watch PLL this Monday! ;)**

**Again, I'm staying true to the books, in which Melissa's hair was blond, unlike herself in the TV show.**

**I do not own **_**Pretty Little Liars**_**.**

*.*

"Hanna what are you hiding behind your back?" Ms. Marin desperately questioned. She had come home from brunch with her friends to find Hanna sitting at the table, her back turned to her. Hanna desperately threw the bag of peas into the other room, pushed Caleb out the back door, and hid her hurt arm inside her shirt; when she got up she held her hands behind her back to hide the bruises.

"I'm not hiding anything," Hanna said through gritted teeth. If her mother saw, she knew she would suspect Caleb. And that could lead to the cops being called if she ever found him in the basement.

But Ms. Marin walked over to her daughter and took her arms out from behind her. She gasped when she saw the sea of purple engrossing her wrist. The swelling had gone down and left an imprint of a hand.

"What the hell happened?" Hanna was too afraid to tell her mom the truth, but if she didn't, she knew it would sound like a lie; just another reason for her to believe it was Caleb that did this to her daughter.

"Sean came over—" Hanna started, trying to smile, and her mother covered her own mouth, making Hanna stop in her sentence.

"I just wanted you guys to talk," Ms. Marin tried to voice, but ended up croaking out. She felt like she could kill Sean. She should've just listened to her own child; she didn't need him. She always saw Sean as the perfect boyfriend. Now Caleb looked like the homecoming king compared to him. "I should've listened to you."

"Mom, it wasn't your fault. It really wasn't that big of a deal," Hanna tried to convince her mom. She was hoping her next set of words wouldn't fuel her even more, "Caleb actually helped me."

"Caleb? He was here?"

"I had invited him to the library to study and he was picking me up," Hanna spoke, impressed with her own lie, "and he opened the door and saw Sean and kicked his ass," she laughed out, smiling to herself.

"You really like him, don't you?" her mother questioned after observing her dazed expression.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Hanna retorted, rolling her eyes.

"No, no, not at all; if he was there for you, he must be a good guy. I guess," her mother replied, smiling. "Well I just came home to say hi; I've got to run to the bank for the rest of the day. I probably won't be home until after dinner. Oh! Here's an idea, have Caleb over for some company," she smiled to her daughter one last time before she winked and went out the door.

Hanna was a little surprised at first that she couldn't really react. Her mom was finally letting her be alone with Caleb. Well not that she already wasn't before, but now she didn't feel so guilty about it. Once her brain connected with her body again, she picked up her phone to call him.

"Ahem." Hanna heard someone clear their throat behind her. "Calling someone?" Hanna turned around completely, still dialing his number.

"Do you always listen in on conversations between mothers and daughters?" Hanna asked, putting her phone down and grinning.

"Nah, just yours," Caleb smirked back to her, walking back into the kitchen. "So I found something outside the window." He stuffed his hand into his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out something that looked familiar to Hanna. She couldn't quite remember what it was from, but she could remember it being tangled in blond hair.

"What is that?" Hanna questioned, squinting her eyes and bringing her face closer to it.

"Looks like a very elaborate hairclip," Caleb said, brushing off blond hairs that were stuck in it still. It looked like it had gotten caught on something and pulled hair out of whoever's head it was on. Hanna closed her eyes and tried to see the face of the girl she remembered wearing it.

"I've seen that before," Hanna mumbled to herself. Suddenly, she got a flashback of sitting in front of the barn in the Hastings's backyard. Spencer was sitting next to her talking about something Ian Thomas had done at his latest game. She could remember smelling Alison's perfume through a breeze coming from her other side, where Ali was sitting. Emily was desperately texting her mom, begging her to let her stay over the night at Hanna's. Aria was picking at the grass, her furry bag sitting in her lap. Hanna could remember the oversized sweatshirt she was wearing. She had it pulled over her knees, keeping her warm during the first days of spring. But the hairclip was still a mystery.

"Well I'm thinking whoever was outside your house last night had this in her hair," Caleb told her, setting it on the counter, for them to stare at and ponder over.

Hanna tried to see what Ali was wearing. Maybe the hair clip was in her hair. But all she could remember was her red corduroy shorts she was wearing, her tan legs glistening. She remembered her envy brewing up inside her, wishing she could be as beautiful as the girl she had met just a few months ago. Hanna opened her eyes, seeing Caleb cock an eyebrow at her. Hanna smirked and blinked. In that second her eyes were closed she saw the clip swallowed in a mess of blond hair and Spencer convincing the other four to help her get it out. She remembered Ali laughing next to her, pulling hair alongside of her. So it couldn't have been Ali's clip. She closed her eyes again, covering her face with her hands.

"I can almost see her face," Hanna whispered, frustrated. She remembered the figure's body. She was definitely older than any of them. White capris and a thin blue shirt with three quarter sleeves hugged the mature body. _'Mom's going to kill me, Spence!' _Hanna recalled. "Oh my gosh, that's Melissa's! Well, I guess it was Mrs. Hastings's, but it was in Melissa's hair. I remember pulling it out," Hanna spoke quickly, remembering the entire event now.

"So then was Melissa outside your window?" Caleb questioned, not fully understanding.

"Spencer was suspicious of Ian… What if Melissa is like his accomplice?" Hanna ranted, widening her eyes with every word.

"Hanna, you're not making any sense," Caleb told her, putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to calm down. Hanna looked into his eyes and was so grateful for him. So far, he'd always been there for her. He never walked away from her, like so many people had before. She wondered if she had done the same thing for him yet.

"Right, right; let's just leave the clip. We could go out to, you know, do something," Hanna said awkwardly. She wasn't sure what Caleb really liked, besides getting into trouble.

"Are you trying to ask me on a date?" Caleb replied, feigning surprise and shock. Hanna rolled her eyes while he smirked. "We could go to that coffee shop. But everyone would see us and—"

"To the coffee shop," Hanna vocalized, cutting him off midsentence. She grabbed her purse, his hand in hers, and walked out of the house and into town.

"Crap, Hanna, your arm. Everyone will see," Caleb said, taking her elbow into his hand and stopping her. Hanna completely forgot. It hadn't hurt in awhile, but purple fingerprints were still visible. Caleb slid off his jacket and gave it to her smiling, though. "There, that should cover it up nicely."

"But will it match?" Hanna chortled as she slipped into the warm hoodie. Caleb laced their fingers together again, turning the last corner into a sea of Rosewood Day students.

Sean could be seen in the middle, coffee in hand, and a purple tint around his left eye. The remains of his beating from Caleb this morning. Hanna tightened her grip on Caleb's hand as she saw him progress towards the two.

"So this is how it's going to end?" Sean asked, almost crushing his coffee cup in his fist. Caleb stood perfectly still, his mouth tightened to a thin line. "Fine, be with these losers," Sean spat, referring to Lucas and Caleb.

"The only loser I see here, is you," Caleb spoke lowly and quietly, pushing Sean's chest with his palm open; he warned him to leave while he could. Sean opened his mouth to retort, but Hanna smirked and cut him off.

"Yeah, look at your hair, it's all," she spoke up, making gestures above her head with her free hand, the way Caleb had this morning. Caleb tried to hold in his laugh but eventually chuckled aloud. Sean walked away with a confused face, smoothing his hair down with his hand.

"Now that was a good one," Caleb told Hanna, holding the door open for her to the coffee shop. They took a seat in the middle of the café, after Hanna ordered two lattés.

"I couldn't resist," Hanna replied, sneering as she took a sip of her warm drink. For once, she felt relaxed and at ease. "So, how do you like Rosewood?"

"Well it went from sucking, just like every other town, to being okay," Caleb responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay? I think you mean pretty much amazing." Hanna tried to hide her smile, only creating a blush to form.

"Well last time I had a girlfriend was two foster homes ago. She ended up being a complete stalker, so you can only imagine how that ended," Caleb told her, trying to sound calm. He stole a glance at Hanna who was grinning ear to ear.

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?" Hanna replied, trying to pull her lips back into her usual bored expression.

"Did you just smile that much at the word?" Caleb answered, his eyes glistening in the sunlight coming from the front window.

"Anyways," Hanna said slowly, trying to go back to what she was saying, "do you think you'll stay here until you graduate?"

"That's the plan. Although, I'm already staying in someone's basement." He smiled as he spoke.

"Well you better make an effort to _not_ get in trouble. I don't know if I could handle a long distance relationship." Caleb straightened up in his seat as Hanna found herself beaming again.

"Did you just say we were in a relationship?" Caleb asked, looking from her eyes to her lips as they curled up at the corners.

"I think I did," Hanna commented, noticing he was staring at her lips now. One side of his mouth curled into a smile as the blond started to lean in.

Caleb moved his hand to Hanna's chin, his thumb brushing across her bottom, ruby lip. Both leant in until their lips connected, sending sparks through the other's body. Hanna saw fireworks on the inside of her eyelids. Caleb smirked into their kiss as Hanna parted her lips. A moment that felt like it could be endless, had to be put on hold when Hanna's phone beeped from inside her bag. Smiling, Hanna opened the text before thinking who it could've been from; before she could feel nervous.

**So Mommy's okay with this new flame. Sean is out of the picture. Lucas forgives you. Life couldn't be better, huh? Well, you better do what I say, or I'll have Caleb shipped off to Kalamazoo, Michigan. **

**-A**

**

* * *

**

_I heard you were broken, I heard you were hurting, I heard you wanted nobody's help._

_I heard you were bleeding, so darling I'm dying, because I don't want nobody else._

_And I felt your pain, as you cried out the name, of the one to have broken your world._

_But nobody's perfect, and darling you're worth it, in my life you are my pearl. _

_And even though we're so wrong, I feel so right, right here lying with you._

_Our pieces connect, kiss me if we're set, even though our love is **Taboo**._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story, and a huge thank you to all my reviewers! I enjoyed reading all your suggestions, and thanks for sending in ideas for the title! I didn't want to completely take anyone's, but your suggestions inspired the new one, **_**Taboo**_**. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much I have had writing it, and on Monday night, I think I know where we all will be. Eating popcorn on our couch watching **_**Pretty Little Liars**_** wearing a Snuggie. Well, maybe that's just me ;) **

**Those last few lines before this author note were just a little insert I thought described Hanna and Caleb's relationship. Thank you for reading once again, review, and spread a little love! Muah!**


End file.
